


Five Minutes

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Sawada Tsunayoshi 2020 Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] October is a busy month for Vongola.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Five Minutes

Lately things have been busy. Their one of yearly big event is less than three months away and the Vongola couldn't spare a rest, especially the don. October 14th is the birthday of his, which is followed after October 13th -his tutor birthday and before those, October 10th -Vongola's Assassins Squad "VARIA" leader's as well. With such line up of continuous influential figures' birthday, every years, they held a large-scale one week birthdays party. Considering the others two's personality, it seems like an obvious setting for the Vongola don -Sawada Tsunayoshi running around for the preparation in their stead. From preparing the venue, ordering the catering, devising the security, list of invitees and mandatory entertainments; even with the help of their subordinates and friends, they still don't have enough hands.

Gokudera sighed to himself as he closed the door behind, excusing himself as he had just reported list of attendees who had sent their attendance confirmation and was asked to check on their venue preparation. It was in another building and since the party is one-week long, they should also prepare a lot of available enough guest rooms.

This year too, there is no time for them to do it.

However, beside being the boss' right hand man, he also has the pride of being Sawada Tsunayoshi's best friend; by any means, he will make it possible.

* * *

"AHHHH!!" Tsuna slumped to the sofa in the private room prepared especially for him in exasperated sigh. The party finally hit the sixth day and it's going to be over tomorrow night. Having to greet and to please the guests around finally took a toll on the young don. Loosening his tie and throwing his suit over to the couch, his mind accounted what else should be put it mind after his rest.

Right now, supposedly Gokudera was checking the backdoor preparation, Yamamoto was having fun with the varia. Cavallone had retreated for the night, but Millefiore was still around so he should quickly occupy Byakuran before the man get bored and pull something. Yuni usually kept the man in place but even she had retreated to the guest room for the night. Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta never stay for too long and quickly head back to the headquarters. 

Maybe he should play some chess with Byakuran to keep him quiet... Just when he thought of that, a soft knock resounded followed by a familiar voice.

"Come in." He didn't bother to fix appearance knowing the incoming guest. "What's up, Enma?"

"Fufu, sorry to bother your rest, Tsuna-kun. But I'm here to keep a watch."

"Eh?"

He didn't get an explanation as suddenly his vision was covered in smokes.

* * *

"COUGH COUGH! W-what?!" He knew this situation too well. "T-the ten years bazooka? Why...," As he raised his head with the smokes clearing to get a better idea of his surrounding , a loud bang suddenly popped on him with colorful confettis.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTH/TSUNA!!" And the adult faces of his best friends grinning at him.

"Hayato-kun? Takeshi?!" No, wait! "Everyone?!"

"Happy birthday, Sawada!" His sun guardian who couldn't make it to Italy this year.

"Happy birthday, boss." The shy mist guardian, "Kufufu, a toast for another year," and even Mukuro who both didn't like to appear in mafia gatherings.

"Happy birthday, Vongole/Tsuna-nii!" Lambo, Ipin, and even Fuuta.

"Happy birthday." And even the crowd-hater cloud guardian who never attended the party.

Upon looking properly, he recognized they were in Namimori shrine. They were in Namimori... of ten years before. "But how...?"

"Hayato planned it!" Yamamoto proudly said as he grabbed his best friend's shoulder.

Chrome stepped forward and smiled happily, "since boss managed the Vongola, we never get the time to celebrate your birthday. So Gokudera-san asked for everyone's cooperation."

"Hayato-kun..."

"The tenth has been busy these days, right? I bet you even forgot your own birthday." Indeed he has. He has been too preoccupied with hosting the party he had forgotten that today was the 14th.

"We couldn't gather in the Italy, so Hayato-nii thought to borrow some time in the past."

"This is an extreme plan but well done!"

Mukuro sighed, "It was surprising a certain someone could make it though," eyeing his rival in question with the others following suit.

Hibari ignored the provocation in silent. Compared to the other who were in their suits, he was dressed in his kimono, probably he was resting in his own home back in the future. It was a feat to think his past self had gathered at the meeting place for them to switch.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," to think the man would spare his time and be here to celebrate his birthday, Tsuna couldn't thank enough.

"It was nothing."

"Kufufu, well well, Hibari Kyouya seems to have a soft spot for you, Vongola."

"So Mukuro-san said, but you also so readily accepted Gokudera-san's plan."

"Dear Chrome I never remembered doing so!"

"EXTREME!" In his excitement, Ryohei grabbed both of Hibari and Mukuro's shoulder in a hug, "That's just shows how much we love Sawada!"

"I DO NOT."

"Who said you can touch me. Let go."

Tsuna laughed along with everyone and then smiled widely "Thank you, everyone!" He couldn't believe just a single short moment like this was enough to dissipate the suffocation he felt earlier.

His friends looked at each other before returning his smiles with theirs (and some a simple acknowledging ones) and on cue, engulfed by white smokes. He could hear Yamamoto faint-shout, "Let's toast properly in the future!"

That's right. They would have come here earlier than him to prepare before.

Soon, the sight of his guardians in their young forms appeared before him. First in surprised faces, then they looked at him and formed a gentle smile, "Happy birthday, future tenth/Tsuna/boss/Tsuna-nii," with the same words yet higher tone.

It was such a beautiful sight, a precious present, a priceless and unforgettable moment.

"Thank you, everyone. Please take care of my younger self too."

It was the greatest birthday.

And once again, he was engulfed in smokes like his guardians.

The attending Vongola allies would then warmly witness the Vongola don ran and glomped his two best friends -his trusted guardians in tears in the world of ten years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tsuna!!!
> 
> couldn't really be explained in the story Pensive face
> 
> \- tyl gokudera sent a plan detail letter to his past self via tyl lambo written in the G code  
> \- tyl59 texted the tyl decimo guardians, tyl mukuro for the plan & got tyl shimon, tyl varia, tyl kusakabe, the past guardians, past irie & spanner to help them with it  
> \- yeah that's why the tyl position themselves like so, so when they switched there won't be problem  
> \- don't ask how past hibari could gather in the meeting place. baiting him is easy :v  
> \- fuuta & ipin found out via lambo so they wanted to join too


End file.
